Deafening Silence
by theundevelopedpsychopath
Summary: We went to the departure area. Many people were there. The air is thickening. It is so hot that I can barely breathe. I can hear cries everywhere around me. I'm no longer scared. I'm terrified.


**Dummy Alphabet: On-Air (WTH?)**

**Okay hi guys!**

**I don't own Gakuen !**

**This is a one-shot about a daughter's love to her father.**

**Let's just say that Mikan's father is an Overseas Worker (not OFW, kasi pinoy un)**

**This is a real story. My story.**

**My father was an OFW before. **

**And this is what I felt when I was young. And he was leaving.**

**How did I get this? Last school year, our teacher (Ma'am Virna Paz) asked us to make an essay about our relationship with our dad. **

**And this is what I wrote.**

**I hope it touches your hearts as it touched mine.**

**Grabe ang senti ko… :C**

**This happened to me when I was 9. **

**Reviews. Tell me what you think.**

The place is freezing cold.

I was sitting at the back of the taxi waiting for the car to stop at our destination, the place where sadness and happiness reign, a place where time is so fast or slows. It fastens for happy moments and slows for sad and tragic moments, a place where busy and hardworking go- the airport.

I squeezed my handkerchief in my hand. I am never a fan of hankies. Because everytime I use it the next thing I knew, I lost it already. But something is different today. I held on the handkerchief, not letting go. I bought it just in case I cry. Just in case. I'm 9 year old already. I'm too old to cry.

I looked around me. My mom and my best friend, whom I pleaded to come with us are beside me. My dad is of course is beside the driver's sit. He's chit chatting with the driver. My mom sat there, unmoving. She is so near yet so distant. Hotaru looked at me with her rare smile. Those lessen my sadness a bit. I clutched my handkerchief. I will really miss my dad.

My dad is an Overseas Worker for almost 12 years now, even before I was born. He is only here in Japan for only one or two months a year, and we try to out best to make use of our time wisely. But as the song goes, good things come to an end. My father has to leave again. My precious time with my dad will only be a memory again. It's so frustrating and so disappointing. Why does it have to be like this?

At last, the car stopped. I looked at the window and saw many people. Joy is etched of some people's face while some are so sad they barely talk. Feelings that can't be expressed by physical actions are shown in their eyes, like guilt, hatred, regret, ecstasy and some other emotions that cannot be expressed by words. Feelings are not only shown in their eyes but also their heart. I now believed in Time is Gold motto. That maybe everything will be too late and we can't turn back the moments, either happy or sad. Deafening silence ruled the taxi.

The taxi went away when he finished carrying my dad's luggage and receiving his payment from my dad. I sensed the ending. The time has come. My daddy will leave. I'm scared.

We went to the departure area. Many people were there. The air is thickening. It is so hot that I can barely breathe. I can hear cries everywhere around me. I'm no longer scared. I'm terrified.

A voice over broke and everyone, as if by magic, was silent.

"ALL PASSENGERS OF XXXXXXX AIRWAYS PLEASE PRECEDE CHECK-IN COUNTER AND WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE NOW." It was repeated again and again. I'm shaking.

"Dad," I hugged him tightly. Fighting the urge to cry, but I can't help it. Tears started flowing down from my eyes. I dabbed my face with the handkerchief. I kissed him on the cheek. My last hug and kiss to him. My mom kissed him also while crying. My best friend tapped my back. We didn't care about everything around us. That time, it was just like me, Hotaru and my parent are the only ones in the world. It was so solemn yet heartbreaking.

And he left.

The place is freezing cold.

I was sitting at the back of the taxi waiting for the car to stop at our destination, the place where sadness and happiness reign, a place where time is so fast or slows. It fastens for happy moments and slows for sad and tragic moments, a place where busy and hardworking go- the airport. And I can't help but wait.

To hug and kiss my dad once again.

**Hey all… once again… I hope you like it.**

**If you like this, can you do me a favor? Please read my stories some more… well if don't want that's fine with me but extra effort is appreciated.**

**I suck at English. I'm sorry for typos, inappropriate words, wrong grammar, wrong sentences, etc…**

**Did you understand my ending? It means that a year passed and her dad is going home again….**

**Well sometimes drama happens in our life, whether we like it or not.**

**Reviews. Please.**

**~_DUMMY_ALPHABET_~ ©**

**P.S. (pahabol sulat)**

**~Again, I just typed and published this. My eyes are so dead tired now and I can't look outside (all who read **_**The Lady**_** will understand).**

**~Our computer is the old fashioned one. So it's not LCD type so I can't stay in the comp for so long.**

**~ This is the first time I wrote 2 one-shots in one day… I'm so proud of myself! ^.^ Achievement!**

***Love of my life 2 is with me… I just need 2 more reviews :D**

***I'm working on Again…**

***Live for you is another story- it's on HIATUS**

_**MARY LYNNE CANTORIA-GIFTS MO AH!**_

_**HANS CHRISTIAN CRISTOBAL- AYOS NA ACCOUNT MO SA FANFIC? **_:D

_**I forgot to say guys: My b-day is coming up! OMG I'm getting old… NO! WRINKLES! **_

Enough of my ranting whatsoever…

_**REVIEWS! **_:D


End file.
